


Shiver

by methequins



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methequins/pseuds/methequins
Summary: "Something where Dex and Nursey are happy being together. Bonus points if Nursey is surrounded by leaves."





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foryouandbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouandbits/gifts).



> happy holidays [foryouandbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouandbits/pseuds/foryouandbits), and everyone else!! i had fun drawing this, hope you like it!! :')
> 
> [here it is on tumblr if you'd like to give it a like or reblog! i'd really appreciate it!!!](http://dereknurseynurse.tumblr.com/post/168659728903)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jshkar)


End file.
